Esos ojos Amarillos
by jolteon11
Summary: Draco empieza 6º curso en Howgarts, y se encuentra con una chica de ojos amarillos que cautiva su atención. También su prima aparece en Howgarts, y descubre que son mas poderosos que Quien-tu-sabes... ¿Qué harán con sus poderes? (PG por si las moscas)
1. Llegada a Hogwarts

Bueno, creo que hay que poner esto en todas las historias de fanfiction, pero antes no lo sabia... Bueno, que Draco Malfoy, Vicent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger yRon Weasley (y si me he olvidado de mencionar a alguien mas de mi historia, pos tmb) son de Johanne KRowling, aunque Jolteon Malfoy, Selena Schaphiro, Sahar Bryant, Ilusoe, demás son mios... (Bueno, Ilusoe no es realmente mia, es una amiga mia...)

En fin, me toy enrollando demasiado... Si alguien tiene alguna duda acerca de quien es algun personaje, pos m lo decis... Pero van a ser ms o menos 50 Johanne - 50 Jolteon...

¡¡¡Asias por escoger mi historia!!!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1: El Principio**

Todo empezó en el andén 9y¾, cuando iba a subir al tren para ir a mi penúltimo curso en Hogwarts. Mi padre estaba en Azkaban y mi madre estaba enferma. Mientras buscaba a Crabbe y Goyle, y trataba de localizar al grupo Potter para poderlos molestar cuando se me antojara, vi a una chica guapísima.

Tenía el pelo negro, muy largo y liso, de manera que parecía una cascada de tinta. La observé atentamente y vi que le prestaba mucha atención a los detalles, llevaba una camiseta verde lima atada al cuello y una falda rosa pastel que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, una combinación perfecta. Además, llevaba varias pulseras y unos pendientes que le hacían parecer una diosa. Tenía la piel morena de ir a la playa y un tatuaje de un dragón negro en el hombro derecho, que la hacía parecer aún más atractiva. Irradiaba una seguridad y un poder semejantes que no hay palabras capaces de describirlo. Cuando me acerqué un poco mas me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos... ¡Amarillos!

Debido a mi estupefacción no me fijé en mi prima Jolteon. La pobre se acababa de cambiar desde Durmstrang hasta Hogwarts debido a las órdenes del mago tenebroso, y no conocía a nadie. Cuando me recuperé de mi estupefacción fui a buscarla, pero no apareció por ninguna parte. Lástima, le quería presentar a los compañeros de Slytherin antes de llegar al colegio.

Entré en el tren y busqué un vagón vacío. Suelo sentarme en el segundo empezando desde el vagón del maquinista, de esa manera puedo tener a los profesores controlados y no me pillarán mientras monto la gorda con el grupo Potter y los niños pequeños, pero para mi mala suerte, el único vagón vacío era el último. Tras esperar un rato entraron Crabbe y Goyle, y nos pusimos a hablar de cómo vengarnos del trío de oro y su club de fans por encerrar a nuestros padres. Yo les hablé de mi prima, y dijeron que tenían muchas ganas de conocerla, aunque yo pensé que sus intenciones no eran buenas, con lo que les dejé las cosas bien claras.

-Hola chicos

-Hola Draco

-Hola Draco

-Tengo algo importante que deciros. Mi prima se acaba de mudar aquí desde Durmstrang por órdenes del señor oscuro, y no conoce a nadie.

-¿A nadie?

-A nadie. Y quisiera que la tratéis como a una reina, pues se lo merece.

-¿Y cómo es?

-Es el ser más perfecto y oscuro de este mundo. Crabbe, quiero conseguirle guardaespaldas, consígueme a dos Slytherins de confianza. Goyle, tu encárgate de que todo el mundo la trate como tratarían a cualquier descendiente del señor oscuro.

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que entrará en Slytherin? Si es tan perfecta como tu dices, tendrá cualidades de cada casa, ¿No?

-Irá a Slytherin, ¡puedes estar seguro!-Dije bastante enojado. Nadie tenía derecho a insultar así a Jolteon. ¿Tener cualidades de Griffindor? ¡Nadie puede decir eso de una Malfoy!

-De acuerdo. Yo sé de dos chicos que podrían ser sus guardaespaldas, se llaman...-Le interrumpí.

-No quiero chicos, ¡Quiero chicas! Busca a las más duras, a las más fuertes, a las mejores...

-¿Por qué chicas si los chicos somos más fuertes?

-Cuidado con lo que dices, ¡Jolteon es mucho más fuerte e inteligente que todo Hogwarts junto!

-¿Entonces para qué necesita guardaespaldas?

-Tengo mis motivos. Sé que tienes a dos chicas en mente, ¿Quiénes son?

-Selena Schafiro y Sahar Bryant.

-Buena elección. Llámalas ahora mismo, quiero hablar con ellas.

-De acuerdo, señor.

-Espera un momento, Crabbe. Quiero dejaros algo muy claro a las dos. Mi prima no se toca.-Dije con una expresión muy seria en mi rostro y reasaltando la última frase.

-Si señor.

-Si señor.

Cuando llegamos al castillo tampoco vi a Jolteon, y se me quitó un peso de encima al ver que estaba con los de primer año para ser seleccionada. Claro que también me indigné: ¡Cómo osan poner a mi prima, de 14 años (Le habían subido varios cursos debido a su gran habilidad con las artes oscuras, que según tengo entendido, es lo que más valoran en Durmstrang) con niñatos de 11 años!

Me di cuenta de que todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella. Tampoco era extraño; tenía el pelo corto a media melena, muy liso y bien peinado, con la raya hecha en un lado de la cabeza, de manera que parecía tener flequillo cuando no lo tenía. Tenía mechas verdes, que quedaban de maravilla con su pelo rojo y sus ojos verdes. Llevaba una minifalda verde pistacho, un top rojo y unos pendientes del color de su falda. Además, tenía esa mirada Slytherin que solo ella era capaz de invocar. Solía pensar que era una lástima que fuéramos primos, pues además de ser tan guapa, sabía mas hechizos de artes oscuras que el propio director de Durmstrang. Conocía magia milenaria, pociones mortales, las plantas más letales y los animales más extraños y peligrosos. Tenía la belleza de una viuda negra. Quizás el sombrero seleccionador se dio cuenta de lo valiente que era, pues le tomó casi tanto tiempo seleccionarla a ella como le tomó seleccionar a Potter. Al final se vino a Slytherin, como ella me dijo después que le pidió al sombrero.

Cuando se vino a la mesa, vio que yo le hacía señas, pues le tenía un asiento reservado. Se acercó a mi y se sentó a mi lado, y comenzamos a hablar mis compañeros, Jolteon y yo.

-Hola Draco, ¿Por qué no me buscaste en el viaje?

-Te busqué, pero no te encontré. Te quería presentar a mis amigos, mira.

-Hola, soy Goyle.

-Y yo Crabbe. Tu eres Jolteon, ¿no?

-Eso dicen-Contestó Jolteon. En ese momento me recordó a mi, pues consiguió invocar una máscara fría y calculadora aunque, y esto solo lo sabía yo, en verdad era tierna y dulce.

-Dime Jolteon, ¿en qué colegio estabas antes?

-En Durmstrang.

-Pareces muy joven para ir a 5º curso

-De hecho estoy en 6º. Me han adelantado varios cursos en el colegio.

-Si, mi prima sabe con 14 años más de lo que sabe el director de Durmstrang.

-¿Ah, si?

-La verdad es que hay un hechizo que no sé, uno que deseo realizar con toda mi alma.

-¿Y cual es?

En ese momento, una sonrisa Slytherin floreció en los labios de Jolteon.

-Secreto.

Cuando llegamos a la sala común, Jolteon se sentó en el asiento de Flint, y yo en el mío, con lo cual teníamos ocupados los dos asientos frente al fuego. Entonces, para mi asombro, vi que una serpiente se acercaba a Jolteon y se enroscaba en su brazo, mientras me miraba con sus grandes ojos amarillos. No me paré a pensar en la serpiente, o en cómo Jolteon la había amaestrado, sino que entré en trance preguntándome acerca de los ojos de la chica del andén 9y¾. Salí del trance cuando mi prima me empezó a mover de un lado a otro, preguntándome por qué no la escuchaba.

Me disculpé y me fui a la cama, pero Jolteon me siguió a mi habitación, preguntándome que me pasaba.

-Draco, primis, ¿que te pasa?

-Nada, de verdad.

-Te pasa algo, lo sé. Estás muy ausente.

-Es que estoy algo cansado.

-Mira Draco, me lo vas a decir tanto si quieres como si no.

-No es nada, es que los ojos de tu serpiente son muy penetrantes...

-Espera un momento, Draco... ¿Qué serpiente?

* * *

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano, y fui al lago pues todavía no se podía desayunar. Mientras caminaba por la orilla, divisé una ninfa al otro lado del lago. No estaba seguro de que fuera una ninfa, pero, ¿Qué más podía ser? Pelo largo moviéndose al viento, ropa en tonos pastel, esos aires de suficiencia, fragilidad e inocencia solo podían ser de una ninfa...Dicen que ver a una ninfa da buena suerte, con lo que supuse que mi día sería afortunado. Después de pasarme un rato junto al lago fui hacia el bosque. Hay un árbol en las orlillas del Bosque Prohibido al que voy siempre que quiero pensar, es mi sitio favorito de todo Hogwarts, nadie va nunca allí porque está prohibido, pero no está oscuro como el resto del bosque, sino que hay suficiente luz como para leer. Me fui a sentar detrás del árbol, preguntándome acerca de lo que había visto. Un rato después, pensé que ya estarían sirviendo el desayuno y entré al gran comedor. En eso llegó Jolteon y se sentó a mi lado.

-Toma el horario Draco.

-Gracias Jolteon. ¿Que clases tenemos hoy?

-Veamos... Tenemos transformaciones, encantamientos, herbología, defensa contra las artes oscuras, cuidado de las criaturas mágicas y doble de pociones... Todo parece demasiado fácil, me dormiré durante las clases...-Bostezó- Aunque creo que me lo pasaré bien en la clase de pociones... La compartimos con Griffindor, y Snape es jefe de nuestra casa.

-Si, pero para ti todo debe ser demasiado fácil... Hasta artimomancia, que nunca has aprendido, será un juego de niños para ti.

-Entonces despiértame cuando ocurra algo interesante...-Dijo con carita de ángel y se acurrucó en mis brazos. Le retiré el pelo de la cara, y sentí que podría contemplar su rostro para siempre, pero algo le sucedió. Abrió los ojos de golpe y su expresión cambió.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada Draco, no es nada.

-Dímelo.

-Juraría que alguien... No, no es nada.

-¿Qué?¿Alguien qué?

-Juraría haber oído la voz de alguien en mi cabeza.

-Pero, ¿Quién?

-Esa es la gran pregunta... ¡Espera! ¡Creo que lo tengo! ¡Ven conmigo a la sala común, corre!

Mientras corríamos por los pasillos, traté de preguntarle otra vez.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡No entiendo como se me pudo olvidar! ¡Mira que me lo apunté en el brazo para no olvidarme!

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, ya sé que no debo... Que si no es elegante y demás, pero es muy cómodo... Ya hemos llegado.

-Pero si es la sala común... ¿Qué hay de especial en ello?

-Mira atentamente el escudo de la pared.

-¿Qué ocurre con...-Algo ahogó mis palabras. Una sorpresa tan grande que no pude ni hablar. La serpiente que vi por la noche estaba enroscada alrededor del escudo, mirándome a los ojos.-¿Qué hace esa serpiente ahí?¿No es la tuya?

-¡Lo sabía!

-¿El qué?¿Me quieres decir de una vez qué demonios está pasando?

-Ahí no hay ninguna serpiente. Lo que tu tienes es un poder bastante extraño... Puedes ver cosas que ocurrieron hace tiempo.

-¿Y las voces en tu cabeza?

-Yo puedo oír esas cosas.

-¿Por qué nosotros?

-¿No te importa perderte el desayuno?

-No hace falta perdérselo, lo tenemos justo aquí.-Dije mientras le mostraba la mesa de Slytherin.-En esa mesa siempre habrá comida, coge lo que quieras.

-Muy interesante...-Dijo mientras la examinaba a fondo-Un hechizo ilusionador combinado con uno invocador, uno solidificador y otro de aparición... ¿Quién iba a decir que está hecha de cartón-piedra?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Eso no viene al caso, vamos a sentarnos, tengo mucho que explicarte. Empecemos desde el principio... Hace muchos siglos, hubo dos muggles, un hombre y una mujer cuyos nombres nadie recuerda... El caso es que estaban perseguidos por el mundo mágico, pues aunque ellos creían que no eran magos, nuestro mundo sabía que eran el mago y la bruja más poderosos que jamás existieron existen o existirán. Tenían un poder enorme, y querían gobernar el mundo por medio de la oscuridad, pero no sabían cómo.

El caso es que aunque se amaban, nuestro mundo los separó, pues les tenían miedo. Cada uno por su parte se casó y tubo un niño y una niña de la misma edad. A partir de entonces, los niños se han querido encontrar, y de una manera u otra en todas las generaciones ha habido un niño y una niña en todas las familias, que serán los primeros en nacer de cada familia, y quienes tendrán parte de sus poderes. Nosotros somos dos de esos niños Draco... ¡Y sé que los otros dos están aquí también!

-Si tengo esos poderes que tu dices... ¿Cuáles son? Y... ¿Por qué nadie me había contado esto antes?

-Nadie te lo había contado porque nadie quiere que lo sepamos.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Si los cuatro niños se encuentran, pueden decidir el destino del mundo, y como no saben quienes son los otros niños, no saben cuales son sus preferencias. Quizás estén en cualquiera de las otras casas y quieran acabar con la magia oscura.

-Oye, una ultima pregunta...-Dije mientras le indicaba que se diera prisa, pues las clases comenzarían en breve-¿Cómo te enteraste tú?

-Tengo mis métodos...-Dijo mientras salía de la sala común.

La seguí, aunque me di cuenta de que eso era exactamente lo que ella quería, y no era mi estilo el dejarme manejar. Me planté delante de ella, y con la cabeza bien alta le dije lo que ella menos se esperaba:

-Enséñame.

Se recompuso de la sorpresa con rapidez, y me dijo:

-A las 17:00 en el lago. No tardes o no te ayudaré.

Esta vez se fue definitivamente de mi vista. No me esforcé en encontrarla, pues sabía que si ella decía que iría, es que iría. Mientras pensaba en lo que me había dicho, sonó la campana de aviso. ¡Sólo tenía 6 minutos para llegar a transformaciones, en el segundo piso!

* * *

¡Hola! ¡Espero que os guste la historia! Empecé a escribirla como un diario escrito por Draco, pero me cansé muy pronto y lo dejé pasar... Aunque esa historia es solo una parte pequeñísima de esta... Van a pasar muchas más cosas, ¡todas muy misteriosas!

Por favor, que nadie me pregunte donde están Harry, Hermione, Ron, y el resto de los Griffindor... ¡Porque no lo sé ni yo!

¡Espero reviews! Decidme cual es vuestra parte favorita, o si quereis estar en la historia... ¡¡¡Muchas gracias!!!


	2. Mi Destino

Capítulo 2: Mi destino 

Después de la clase de pociones fui a mi habitación a darme una ducha y a cambiarme de ropa, porque Longbottom habia vuelto a hacer de las suyas durante la clase. Empecé a pensar en la chica de los ojos amarillos. No la había vuelto a ver desde entonces y me preguntaba dónde podría estar. En eso vi algo. En el espejo vi el reflejo de la chica abrazada a Potter mientras reía. Y Potter se ponía colorado y le decía algo al oído. Entonces dejé de ver lo que ocurría. Me entró mucha rabia al pensar en el éxito que tieme Potter. Yo nunca le he gustado a nadie, y él tiene todas las chicas del colegio detrás de él. Por una vez me gustaría ser Potter, que mis amigos bromearan conmigo, reírme con ellos, caerle bien a todo el mundo. Decidí dejar de pensar en ello y fui al lago para hablar con Jolteon.

-Jolteon, ha ocurrido algo muy extraño...

-Dime Draco, ¿quiénes eran?

-¿Qué?

-Yo lo he oido, pero no ví nada. Dime Draco, ¿con quién está saliendo Potter?

Me quedé helado, tanto por la rabia de que la chica estubiera con Potter como por la mirada de tristeza infinita que tenía Jolteon.

-No sé su nombre, pero te la puedo mostrar.

-Gracias.

-Pero a cambio quiero que me digas algo... ¿Porqué lo vimos si (o eso creo) ha pasado hace poco? Esque ocurrió en el castillo, y hemos llegado hoy...

-No... no lo sé. Quizás pasó hace un par de minutos, y ya sabes que eso también es el pasado...

-Será eso... Bueno, habíamos quedado aquí por una razón, ¿no?-Dije tratando de animarla.

-Claro. Quieres aprender artes oscuras, ¿verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza

-Pues te voy a enseñar. Pero antes, quiero saber algo.

-Dime

-Contéstame la verdad, lo que tú sientes, no lo que te han enseñado a sentir... ¿Tu quieres tener a un jefe con capacidad de hacerte lo que quiera, o quieres manejar las artes oscuras por tu cuenta?

Me dejó helado. Supuse que se refería a el mago tenebroso, y yo creía que ella vino a Howarts por órdenes suyas... Si no, ¿por qué vino?

-Quiero ser libre

Asintió

-Yo también

-¿Por qué viniste?

-Lo último que el quiere es que nos encontremos con los otros niños, pues podríamos acabar con él. Vine para resolver nuestro pasado.

-Entiendo

-Ahora, comencemos. Te voy a enseñar todo desde el principio, pues para dominar las artes oscural al máximo, tienes que darle un toque oscuro abslutamente a todos tus hechizos. Así que empezaremos con el encantamiento convocador.

-Ese es fácil: _¡Accio!_

Negó con la cabeza

-Ese encantamiento lo aprendiste aquí, ¿verdad?

-Si. ¿por qué?

-Aquí cuentan como mal hecho todo hechizo con artes oscuras... Mira, para hacer hechizos oscuros, tienes que decirlo en pársel.

-Pero yo no sé parsel...

-¿Qué?-Suspiró-Creo que voy a tener mucho trabajo...

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Te tengo que enseñar pársel, los hechizos básicos, artes oscuras, y te tengo que transformar en animago, ¡Todo el mismo año!

-No será tan difici, soy buen alumno...

-Si eres bueno en hachizos blancos, será mucho mas dificil... A ver, empecemos...-Y entonces dijo con una voz muy rara- _Para Hablar pársel, lo primero que tienes que hacer es entenderlo._

-¿Y si no lo entiendo?

Sonrió

-Esa ultima frase era en pársel. Me parece que no será tan dificil.

Empezó a hablarme en pársel siempre que estábamos solos, y conseguí aprender a hablarlo. Los hechizos eran bastante fáciles una vez aprendí los hechizos básicos. Una mañana, mientras paseaba por el lago (paseaba de vez en cuando con la esperanza de volver a ver a la ninfa), ví, en la superficie del agua, la imagen de una chica con el pelo largo y lacio color castaño a quien nunca antes había visto, y ví que se subía al expreso de Hogwarts, y que iba a hablar con Dumbledore al llegar al colegio. Después la ví girarse hacia Potter... Y ví que lo abrazaba, ¡igual que hizo la chica de mi otra visión! Se me subió la sangre a la cabeza. Vale que Potter estuviera con esa chica mientras le gustaba a Jolteon (o eso creía yo) pero lo que sí que no aguantaría sería que viniera Jolteon y me preguntara otra vez acerca de Potter, pues parecía que andaba con dos chicas a la vez. Decidí hablarlo con Jolteon.

-Jolteon, ¿qué fue eso?

-¿El qué?

-Vi algo...

-¿Viste algo? ¿Qué?

-Vi a una chica abrazando a Potter, justo como lo hizo la otra-susurré-nunca habí visto a esa chica, parece que llegó nueva, como tú.

-Ah, ¿Ilusoe? Lleva aquí desde 1er curso, como tú, pero va a 5º curso... Está en Griffindor, pero no sé por qué es eso, es muy parecida a nosotros, es guapa, inteligente, de buena familia, y no aguanta a los sangre-sucias...

-¿Pero por qué abrazaba a Potter?

-¿Celoso?-sonrió-Le cae bien Potter, no sé por qué. Estaba felicitándolo por su "actuación" del año pasado.

-Estaban en el despacho de Dumbledore...-dije para mí mismo.

-Quiere un permiso para irse a su casa durante su cumpleaños, pero Dumbledore dice que no... No quiere que se desvíe de sus estudios, 5º es el año de los OWLs.

-Ok, gracias...

-Pero ahora me tienes que decir por qué querías saberlo

-Quiero aprender más de nuestros poderes, eso es todo... ¿no dijeron qué dia era?

-No, pero es fácil de averiguar... Era el 1er día de este curso

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Pues estaba en el expreso de hogwarts, y hablaban de lo que hizo Potter el año pasado... Pero como fueron al despacho de Dumbledore, con lo cual tuvo que ser ese día...

-Una lógica desbordante- comenté, ganándome un buen golpe con un almohadón. En ese momento empezamos una batalla de almohadas, y todos los que estaban en la Sala Común se nos quedaron mirando embobados al ver a las dos figuras más importantes de Slytherin peleándose como niños chicos, pero a mí no me importó, no me había divertido tanto desde hacía años.


	3. La Chica

Bueno, que Draco Malfoy, Vicent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger yRon Weasley (y si me he olvidado de mencionar a alguien mas de mi historia, pos tmb) son de Johanne KRowling, aunque Jolteon Malfoy, Selena Schaphiro, Sahar Bryant, Ilusoe, demás son mios... (Bueno, Ilusoe no es realmente mia, es una amiga mia...)

En fin, me toy enrollando demasiado... Si alguien tiene alguna duda acerca de quien es algun personaje, pos m lo decis... Pero van a ser ms o menos 50 Johanne - 50 Jolteon...

¡¡¡Asias por escoger mi historia!!!

* * *

**Capítulo 3: La chica**

Draco se encontraba en una sala muy acogedora, pintada de granate y amarillo... Se respiraba optimismo y amistad... Los colores cálidos daban ganas de dormir... O quizás de ser abrazado, de ser amado... Había una chimenea en medio de la habitación... Se sentó en un sofá naranja, y se quedó mirando las llamas... Vio una imagen... Una chica en medio del fuego... Estaba abrazada a Potter, y los dos sonreían... Se veían muy felices... ¿Por qué Potter siempre era feliz? Draco sintió su cara mojada... Gruesas lágrimas le quemaban la piel... Sintió que nadie le quería... Nadie le entendía, nadie se preocupaba por él... Sentía un peso en su interior... Algo que quemaba como el fuego que tenía delante... No debía llorar... Los Malfoys no pueden demostrar sus sentimientos... Deben guardarlos en el fondo de su corazón, tienen que olvidarlos... Nadie debe saber lo que sienten... Deben soportar sus penas sin la ayuda de nadie, y guardar sus alegrías celosamente... Pero él no quería hacer caso... No quería saber, no quería comprender... se rindió a sus emociones, por una vez no quería ser un Malfoy... ¿Qué importaban unas lágrimas si nadie las ve? ¿Qué importaban sus sentimientos en una habitación desierta? Nadie iba a enterarse... Además, ¿a quien le importaba lo que él sintiera? Nadie lo quería... Entonces se abrió la puerta... Una chica entró en la habitación... Se acercó a él y le abrazó... Con todo el amor que nadie le había dado nunca... Por primera vez, Draco se sentía amado... La necesitaba... Quería estar siempre con esa chica... La abrazó aún más fuerte... No quería que se fuera... Se sumergió en sus ojos y vio amor... Se acercaron más, sus labios se rozaban...

**Todo lo que siento,  
Llueve desde dentro,  
Aguacero de electricidad  
Y al besarte en la mejilla  
Yo creí que me moría,  
Se rompía este pobre corazón  
Quiero besarte,  
Tengo miedo a despertarte  
Entro en tu sueño  
Y te grito desde lejos  
Que te quiero**

Me había vuelto a quedar dormido...

**En sólo un segundo  
He comprendido lo que importa y lo que no  
El fin del mundo, la tormenta, el dolor,  
Quedan muy lejos de esta habitación**

Que pena, ese sueño había sido tan bonito…

**Fuera sopla el viento,  
Fuera está lloviendo,  
un aullido aterrador  
Pero un susurro nos envuelve,  
Nos abraza lentamente,  
Como un mantra conocido por los dos**

¿Qué era esa música?

**No son fantasmas  
Es mi espíritu el que habla  
Entra en tu sueño y te grita desde lejos  
Que te quiero**

Entonces me di cuenta y deshice el hechizo que había puesto en mi habitación... Había hecho que sonara música, y me quedé dormido... Entré a la ducha y empecé a pensar en mi sueño otra vez más. ¿Qué era esa sala? ¿Qué significaba mi sueño? ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Por qué no podía olvidarla? Y ¿Por qué tenía la seguridad de que ella era real?-Draco, déjate de paranoias, solo fue un sueño- Me dije. Pero no estaba muy convencido de que fuera verdad. Había soñado con esa sala muchas veces... Y me había sorprendido pensando en ella muchas más... Esos ojos guardaban un secreto, y no iba a dejar que se escapara, debía conquistar ese secreto, sacarlo a la luz. No sé porqué no se lo quería contar a Jolteon, será que quería tener un secreto para mí...Por una vez quería tener mi propio misterio.

Me vestí y salí a dar una vuelta por el lago... La verdad, nuestra sala común parecía mucho más lúgubre que la de mis sueños, aunque sólo fuera por no tener ventanas y el hecho de que todo, desde las paredes hasta el fuego (era fuego mágico) era o verde o negro... Si al menos fuera un verde vivo... pero era más oscuro que el bosque prohibido... Empecé a preguntarme cómo sería la sala común de Griffindor. Seguro que sería mucho más acogedora que las mazmorras... Entonces vi a la ninfa.

Estaba bailando, como la chica de mi sueño, la que estaba con... no podía ni decir su nombre. Me di cuenta de que era la chica del fuego y la chica que entró en la habitación. Sus movimientos eran los mismos... Sólo quería abrazarla... De pronto me miró, y aún de lejos pude ver sus ojos amarillos, llenos de miedo. No sabía qué pensar. Tras dirigirme una última mirada cargada de odio, salió corriendo hacia el castillo. No se por que, pero empecé a correr tras ella. Hasta que tropezó, y calló al lago. Entonces, para mi asombro, creó una burbuja y empezó a flotar, salvándose así de ahogarse.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-Me gritó

-Pasear-Contesté simplemente-¿y tú?

Me miró recelosa-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Qué simpática

-¿Desde cuándo eres tú el simpático, Malfoy?-La burbujasa acercaba. Pude ver que estaba mojada hasta los huesos. Tenía el pelo hecho un desastre, y se le transparentaba la camiseta. Me sonrojé.

-Desde nunca. ¿No sabes ningún hechizo para tu camiseta?

-¿Qué dices?-La burbuja había llegado a tierra firme, y desapareció. Estábamos a menos de dos metros. Cómo quería abrazarla...

-Que mires tu camiseta. ¿Te lo deletreo?-¿Por qué tenía que ser tan desagradable? ¿Por qué no le decía que llevaba soñando con ella desde hacía tres semanas?

-¡Ah!-Al ver lo que me hizo sonrojar (se le ve el sujetador, no vallais a pensar otra cosa... ¬¬') empezó a palidecer.-Malfoy... tu... _¡Impervius!_... Me las pagarás...

-¿Qué hice yo?-Pregunté con cara de niño bueno.

-¡Eres odioso!-Dijo, y volvió a correr hacia el castillo, aunque esta vez no tropezó. Entró en el castillo, y no la volví a ver en todo el día.

Esa noche, Draco volvió a soñar con la habitación. Esta vez el fuego estaba casi apagado, y Draco temblaba de frío, pero no se dio cuenta. Sólo quería hablar con ella, pedirle perdón por reírse, y quizás besarla al fin... No se sentó en el sofá, sino que se quedó de pie en el umbral de la puerta, esperando a la chica cuyo enigma ocupaba todo su tiempo. Esperó durante horas, pero no llegó. Comenzó a deprimire, cada segundo era una tortura... Una lechuza llamó insistentemente en la ventana, y Draco le dejo pasar... Llevaba una carta para él. La leyó y empezó a palidecer. Una frase, Una amenaza. Un mensaje. Una respuesta. Un GRAN peligro.

_Tengo a tu chica_

En ese momento se desmayó.

* * *

Que raro, desmayarse en un sueño... 

Jo, k torpe es Draco, habla con ella y no mira a ver quien es... Además, ¿pk se tardó tanto en decirle que se le transparentaba la ropa? ¡K indecente es!

Espero rewiews de los largos... ¡Ah! y solo quiero saber si de casualidad sabéis el nombre de la canción... Esque lo estoy poniendo en harrypotter.es y dije que iba a dar puntos a quien acertara, pero nadie sabe... ¡En fin! ¡Escribiré lo antes posible!


	4. El Secuestro

Bueno, que Draco Malfoy, Vicent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger yRon Weasley (y si me he olvidado de mencionar a alguien mas de mi historia, pos tmb) son de Johanne KRowling, aunque Jolteon Malfoy, Selena Schaphiro, Sahar Bryant, Ilusoe, demás son mios... (Bueno, Ilusoe no es realmente mia, es una amiga mia...)

En fin, me toy enrollando demasiado... Si alguien tiene alguna duda acerca de quien es algun personaje, pos m lo decis... Pero van a ser ms o menos 50 Johanne - 50 Jolteon...

¡¡¡Asias por escoger mi historia!!!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4:El secuestro**

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté con mucho esfuerzo. Temblé al recordar mi sueño. Eso había sido, me dije, un sueño. Pero toda esperanza se disipo al darme cuenta de que tenia la carta en la mano. Tu chica...Entonces... ¿No fue un sueño? Alguien sabia lo que soñaba, y ese alguien quería algo...¿Que podía ser? Sentí como si me hubieran arrancado el corazón, dejando un agujero negro donde solía estar. Tu chica. Si no hubiera estado tan preocupado por ella, habría saltado de alegria. Tu chica. Ni siquiera se su nombre, pensé, ¿como puede ser mi chica sin conocerla? Decidí salvarla-ya me veía como un héroe a sus ojos-y después hablaríamos largo y tendido, y quizás podría besarla al fin, y no solo en mis sueños. Volví a mirar la nota. El mensaje había desaparecido. Otras palabras lo reemplazaron:

_En el lago a las 24:00  
_  
Estaba listo.

Al bajar a cenar me encontré con Jolteon, que me pidió ir con ella un momento, pues quería hablar conmigo. Estaba muy nervioso, y pensé que no podría ni hablar, así que la eché de mala manera. Me arrepentí al instante, pues, por primera vez en mi vida, la vi llorar. Pero no podía rectificar; era un Malfoy. Los dos lo éramos.

-Levanta-le dije, con una voz mucho más fría de lo que hibiera hecho falta. La verdad, desde que me quitaron a mi chica (Había adoptado ese nick para ella), todo se había vuelto más frío, y Hogwarts era un castillo de hielo.-No debes llorar.

Me miró, y sentí como mi corazón, estuviera donde estuviera, se partía en cachitos.

-Nunca entenderás.

Tras decir esto, se fue corriendo. Selena la siguió para calmarla, mientras que Sahar me cortó el paso.

-Lo conseguiste Draco. Os separasteis para siempre. Ya sabes que jamás conseguirás besarla, ni siquiera en tus sueños. Ya la has perdido, no pierdas a Jolteon también.

¿Acaso hablaba de mi chica?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Deja de soñar, Draco...eso es, no es más que un sueño. Hay chicas mucho mejores delante de tus narices...

-Quítate de en medio.

-No-Dijo tranquilamente

-Quitate

-No-demasiada calma para mi gusto.

-¡Reduccio!-No funcionó. Bostezó-_¡Impedimenta!_

Esta vez si funcionó, y se quedó paralizada. Hubiera ido a por Jolteon, pero en lugar de eso corrí hacia el lago. Eran las 12.

Cuando llegué al lago, no había nadie. Me senté en la orilla a esperar. Tras llevar un rato esperando, ví que del centro del lago surgían rayos de luz amarilla y malva, iluminando la orilla. El agua comenzó a temblar, y una gran burbuja salió del centro. Dentro de la burbuja estaba mi chica. Pero esta burbuja no era como la que ella creó. Esta burbuja daba miedo. Parecía mucho más resistente, como si de una jaula se tratara. Además, no era incolora, como era la que ella creó, sino que era roja, y hacía que el lago, al reflejarla, pareciera un infierno. En sus ojos sólo veía miedo. Pero al verme se tranquilizó. Sabía que la salvaría. Lanzé un hechizo desvanecedor. No funcionó. A partir de ese momento, lanzé todos los hechizos de mi repertorio, pero la burbuja se hacía más resistente con cada ataque. Pasé así toda la noche, y cuando el sol despuntaba en el horizonte, una lechuza se dirijió a mí. Era la misma lechuza de la noche anterior, toda negra. Traía otra nota:

_Si eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer... Vuelve mañana, hacía tiempo que no me reía así._

Y la burbuja se volvió a sumergir, como si de un ascensor se tratara, llevándose a su pasajera a las profundidades del lago, haciendo crecer la desesperación de dos corazones... De dos miradas. Miradas de amor, miedo, y lamentos. De depresión y de deseo por estar juntos... Este tema se me salía de las manos. Ya no podía guardarlo cual misterio. Necesitaba la ayuda de Jolteon. Después de todo, ella supo distinguir los hechizos en la mesa de Slytherin, ¿verdad? Quizás pudiera enseñarme a deshacer la burbuja.

En ese momento desperté. Hacía mucho frio, y estaba seguro de haber cogido un catarro. Corrí hacia el castillo, preguntándome dónde estaría, cuando de pronto vi a Sahar y Selena. Sin Jolteon. Me escondí tras una columna para escuchar. Selena parecía muy enfadada, y le estaba hechando algo en cara a Sahar, quien se reía malévolamente, y le acusaba de ser una cobarde. Entonces, Selena le dio un cachete (guantazo, tortazo, puñetazo) bien fuerte a Sahar.

-No sabes de que hablas

-Claro que lo sé, dime lo que aprendiste para ser cualificada guardaespaldas de Slytherin.

-¿Qué parte?

-La de los obstáculos

-La conozco muy bien, gracias

-Demuéstralo

-"Los obstáculos habrán de ser quitados de en medio, y suprimidos, asegurando así que no habrá de quitarlos otra vez".(¿Soy yo o esta frase m kedó fatal?)

-Muy bien, ¿qué te dice eso?

-Que hay que quitarte de el camino

Sahar hizo una mueca de disgusto.-No, que hay que suprimirla

-Firmaste un contrato

-He firmado muchos antes

-Un contrato a la familia Malfoy-Mi corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte

-Y otro a la famila Ryddle

-Eres repugnante

-Gracias

-Y pensar que ella confiaba en tí...

-Si, las dos sabemos que confiaba más en mi... y que tu estabas celosa... cada vez más celosa... La verdad, cualquiera diría que tubiste algo que ver, yo no tenia motivos aparentes...

-¡Ese es el problema! ¡No tenías motivos!

-¡Motivos APARENTES!

-Mira rica, yo no considero al chico un motivo de peso para hacer lo que has hecho.

-Yo sí

-Y mucho menos, para intentar involucrarme

-Eso no es solo por uno

-¡Éramos tus únicas compañeras!

-Mucho cuidado ahí-Dijo aplastándola contra la pared-SOIS mis amigas-empujó más fuerte-y mis compañeras, y-Selena se estaba ahogando-lo seguiréis siendo a menos que quieras que te ocurra algo grave-La soltó. Selena se calló al suelo, con respiración acelerada tras no haber podido respirar.

-NUNCA pensé que vería el día en que una guardaespaldas de la familia Bryant incumpliera su contrato, Y-Resaltó esta palabra-que quisiera arrastrar a una Schaphiro en su traición

-¡Ja!-Rió-¿Traición? Yo solo sigo lo que creo correcto... Tal como nos enseñaron... Y si eres un obstáculo...-Puso su varita en el cuello de Selena-Me temo que tendré que seguir el reglamento... ¿Qué podría hacer?-Yo estaba temblando de miedo, pero ninguna de ellas se movió-Ya sé... i¡Crucio!/i

Selena calló al suelo, pero no gritó. Parecía no sentir dolor alguno.-Te equivocas, Sahar... Nos enseñaron que hemos de defender a quien se nos asigne con cuestra vida. No entregarlas a a primera de cambio.

-No, tenemos que respetar os contratos... y contrato firmado, contrato contado...

-Que rima más asquerosa... ¡Casi tanto como tú, so leona!-Dijo con ira en sus ojos. Entonces, Sahar le dio un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, y le partió el labio. Iba a lanzarle un Avada Kedavra cuando salí de mi escondite y me puse en medio.

-Draco...-Dijo Sahar-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Dónde está Jolteon?

-No sé por qué me preguntas, yo no sé nada.... pero sospecho que Selena si sabe algo...

-Pero yo quiero que me lo digas tú.

-No sé por qué.

-Como siempre, tengo mis motivos. Dimelo tu.

-No lo sé, no está en su habitación.

-No me mientas.

-No lo hago.

-Que falsa... Sabes perfectamente que sé cuando mientes... ¿Dónde está Jolteon?

Me miró con odio.-No sé donde está ahora-Era verdad-Pero si sé donde estará esta noche.-Verdad.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que esta noche la pasará en compañía del mejor, Draco... Y no creo equivocarme al decir que te olvidará para siempre.-En ese momento, Selena reunió fuerzas suficientes ara darle un último puñetazo, que dejó KO a Sahar, pero que acabó con las fuerzas de Selena, haciendo que se desmallara.

-¡Selena!-Al ver que no respondía, me asusté mucho, y decidí llevarla a la enfermería.-Buen trabajo Selena-Susurré, más para mi mismo que para ella.

* * *

Bueno, bueno, bueno... ¿Dónde estoy? ¡Ah! ¡Me he perdido! ¡Draco, ven a salvarme! Espera... Me había olvidado de que estoy muy enfadada con él... Os lo prometo, nunca había llorado antes, ¡cómo se le ocurre hacerme llorar!

**PREGUNTAS:**

1) ¿Por qué lloré?

2) ¿Qué ha hecho Sahar?

3) ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y con quién? ¿Qué insinua Sahar con que voy a pasar la noxe "con el mejor"? ¡Asquerosa! ¡Repelente!

4) ¿Cómo va a salvar Draco a su amor si yo no puedo ayudarle?

Todo eso y más en los siguientes capítulos... ¡Seguid leyendo!

¿Dónde están los reviews que he pedido?

Gracias paula-malfoy, ¡tu review me hizo mucha ilusión! Bueno... No puedo decir quien es la chica aquí (sorry) por dos razones: A) Las demás también lo sabrian, y B) ¡Porque no lo sé ni yo! Tengo pensado que sea alguien... Pero quizas cambie de opinión... ¡Aquí está la continuación! (arriba... ¬¬)


	5. Resumen de los capítulos 1 al 4

Bueno, he visto en otro ff que a alguien se le ocurrió esta idea, y me pareció muy buena. Consiste en poner de vez en cuando un resumen de los capítulos de manera que no te los tienes que leer otra vez si subo mas... ¡Decidme que os parece la idea!

Ya sé que no se me da bien resumir... ¡pero no pude hacerlo de otra forma! ¿No me quedó tan feo, verdad?

* * *

¡¡¡RESUMEN DE LOS CAPITULOS!!!

**Capítulo 1: Llegada a Hogwarts)** Draco empieza su historia. Ve a una chica con ojos amarillos en el andén 9 y ¾, y no deja de pensar en ella. Consigue dos guardaespaldas para Jolteon, su prima, que se ha cambiado de colegio. Vé una serpiente cerca de Jolteon, con lo que ella le cuenta que tienen poderes especiales, diferentes a los del resto de los magos. También se entera de que hay dos alumnos en Hogwarts que tienen poderes parecidos. El capítulo concluye con Jolteon comprometiéndose a enseñarle artes oscuras a Draco.

**Capítulo 2: Mi Destino) **Draco tiene 2 "visiones", en las que hay una chica abrazando a Harry ¡ups! Potter, y sospecha que a Jolteon le gusta Potter (n/a: ¿Por quién me tomas Draco?) . Jolteon empieza a enseñarle pársel, porque sólo así conseguirá que todos sus conjuros sean lo suficientemente oscuros (n/a:¿De donde saco estas ideas?). Temina con una batalla de almohadas en la sala de Slytherin, donde los demás Slytherins nos miran asombrados.

**Capítulo 3: La Chica)** Draco tiene unos sueños muy extraños. Empieza con celos de Potter y luego se encuentra con una chica misteriosa, pero siempre se despierta antes de besarla... Esa chica tiene ojos amarillos, como la del andén. Un día se encuentra con ella cerca del bosque, y empiezan a discutir. Esa noche, en su sueño, le llega una carta; "Tengo a tu chica", y entonces se desmaya y se acaba el capítulo.

**Capítulo 4: El Secuestro) **Draco está muy nervioso y discute con Jolteon, haciéndola llorar. Sahar le dice algo muy misterioso, insinuando que va a perder a más chicas que a la de sus sueños. Draco trata de rescatar a "su chica", como él la llama, pero no lo consigue. Jolteon desaparace, y Draco ve a Sahar y a Selena discutiendo muy fuertemente, tanto que Sahar ataca con in hechizo imperdonable a Selena. Ahora Draco está solo... ¿Verdad?

* * *

Bueno, lo de siempre... ¡Dejadme reviews, please! De verdad que me hacen mucha ilusión! 


	6. mensaje no es un capitulo, lo borraré en...

olas! lo siento por tardarme, y siento teneros k dar la noticia de que me voy a tardar un poco mas... esk toy teniendo problemas con el ordenador,y no puedo escribir porque se traba...

en fin, en cuanto vuelva a clases lo intentaré hacer desde el colegio... muxas asias por ponerme reviews!!! voy a llorar de la emoción!!! TT

pondré lo que sigue lo antes posible!!!!!


End file.
